


Sato's Sluts

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman can only be pushed so far before it's time to take revenge. For too long Asami let her resentment for Avatar Korra bubble inside of her, until finally she decides to get back at her in a very, very personal way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sato's Sluts

Sato’s Sluts  
-By Drace Domino

Korra had taken a lot from her, and Asami was only beginning to make things right. The Sato girl had come along with Team Avatar on Korra’s visit back home to the Southern Water Tribe, a trip they were making in celebration of the fall of Amon and saving of Republic City. It had been a bittersweet trip for Asami Sato on many levels. While she had stood in opposition of Amon and his radical views she was forced to see her father fall alongside him; a man that had raised her all alone after her mother’s death was now trapped behind bars. He was a genius and an industrialist, and had done so very much for the city...now incarcerated because he had chosen to follow the wrong path. She knew deep down that it was his own fault, but it didn’t sting any less when she would overhear the joyful cries of how all of those “horrible Equalists” had been brought to justice.

But beyond that, something more clung to Asami’s mind, and it had dwelled there for so very long. As the group travelled to the Southern Water Tribe Asami had to watch it almost constantly; the sweet chatter and the childish affection, all the teasing and hand-holding and kisses on each other’s cheeks. Korra had stolen Mako from her. The Sato girl was forced to bite her tongue as the two remained a couple right before her eyes, often even flaunting it without having the presence to know what they were doing. Korra was an idiot and Mako was oblivious to an extreme degree, and while Asami had coped with her loss that didn’t mean it angered her any less. Mako was, after all, little more than something to be enjoyed and tossed aside in time. She wasn’t angry for her loss so much as the fact that Korra had taken something from her, stolen it from under her nose in the same breath as she had watched her father get arrested.

She had many reasons to hate the Avatar, to stand with the Equalists and try to make her fall. But the Sato girl was better than that. More enlightened, more decent, and far, far more patient. She had been patient during the trip to the Southern Water Tribe, and had been patient as they all walked around the area, talking to idiots playing around in the ice. Asami had smiled when she needed to; whether it was one of Bolin’s terrible jokes or to pretend that Korra’s venomous smile didn’t fill her with rage, and when she wasn’t forced into fake smiles she had been left plotting her revenge. A revenge that she unfurled on the second night trapped in that frozen wasteland, a revenge that would cut Korra far deeper than anything she had ever done to Asami.

After all, if there was one thing her father had taught her, it was that the Sato family left its mark on the world.

“That’s good, whore.” Asami purred, her sultry lips twisting into a slow and steady smile. Her fingers curled around a few locks of thick brown hair, and she chuckled softly as she pulled the head down, further into her lap so a warm, wet mouth could wrap tighter around her shaft. “And here I was worried you’d be terrible at this.”

It was a secret unknown to even Mako, Asami’s true nature. The Sato girl hid something tucked within the folds of her mechanic’s pants; a member that was thick and long and the rival to any that she had seen. That evening it was exposed to the open air when it wasn’t being covered in the layers of spit applied from attentative lips, and the Sato girl was able to truly enjoy her state of being. She was kneeling on a bed wearing only her mechanic’s boots and goggles, as well as her tool belt hitched around her waist. There was no reason for it other than the fact that she liked the weight of it around her waist, and she enjoyed the press of her goggles to her forehead. She had always wanted to have her cock sucked while working in her garage back home, and though the scent of oil and grease was thousands of miles away, this was close enough for her to enjoy.

“Look up at me, slut.” Asami barked out, and pulled her hand from the mop of brown hair at her lap, resting it against a hammer on her tool belt. “Look up and tell me how much you love sucking me off.”

The face that turned up afterwards was dark-skinned, her face framed with thick brown curls that were tinted the same color as Korra’s own. She looked like the Avatar but it clearly wasn’t her; the lines of age around her eyes put her age somewhere in her forties, and she had the full figure of a woman that had seen her a few more decades than Asami. As she gazed up at the Sato girl, the woman’s plank of spit-soaked flesh resting on her face, she spoke up in the bedroom with a hushed and trembling voice.

“I...I love it, I love sucking your cock.” Senna, the Avatar’s mother, admitted with shame lacing her features. As the spit dripped from Asami’s shaft to Senna’s cheeks the older woman simply trembled at the shameful display, and her fingers tightened against the sheets of her bed. She was trembling and ashamed, and that fact was enough to fill Asami with an even deeper thrill of delight. “I love the taste...and how it feels on my tongue, and...how it mnnngf!”

She was cut off as Asami grew bored of her voice, and put her mouth to far better use once more. The Sato girl chuckled as she pulled her fingers into Senna’s hair and stuffed her cock past her lips once more, thrusting her hips until she felt her tip strike the back of her throat, forcing her to cough and gag and sputter from the motion. She could feel Senna straining around her size, struggling with her girth, and that much was enough to make the Sato girl give a wickedly devilish grin.

“I didn’t ask for your life story, you old bitch.” Asami hissed, and flipped some of her elegant black hair back across one of her shoulders. She gazed down at the cocksucking Senna with delight, and her voice slipped out into the room laced with an obscene trace of venom. “Besides, I’m only fucking you to get back at your daughter anyway.”

Senna, even upon hearing those words, couldn’t bring herself to pull her mouth away from Asami’s member. She didn’t know what this mysterious dark-haired beauty had in mind for her daughter but whatever it was, it couldn’t be so bad as to merit stopping sucking along that wonderful length. If anything Senna’s desperate worship of Asami’s cock grew even more intense, and she pulled one hand to wrap fingers around the spit-soaked length as her mouth dropped off the tip, lowering further. Asami was left purring as Senna teased her tongue rapidly back and forth across her undercarriage, slurping and teasing the sack of the younger woman that had invaded her bedroom that night.

That’s all it took to claim the Avatar’s mother, it seemed. To slip into bed and invite yourself into her mouth; the old bat was practically craven for the taste of cock. Asami delighted in bucking her hips slowly back and forth to claim Senna’s throat deeper and deeper, and all the while her toolbelt swung casually back and forth from her hips and her hand rested in Senna’s hair. Pleasure shivered through her as she felt the older woman work up and down her cock, and even though she wasn’t about to admit it the Avatar’s mother knew how to work a cock. Every flick of her tongue, every squeeze of her cheeks...she couldn’t help but wonder if it was a skill that Senna had passed on to her daughter.

A skill she had passed on to Korra, the woman that had taken so very much from her.

When Asami grew tired of Senna’s mouth she finally pulled the older woman’s hair, her cock bobbing free from her lips and dripping spit to the edge of the bed. With a hard pull and a sudden shove Asami forced the older woman to her hands and knees, making the naked Senna present herself like an animal on the covers of the bed. That smooth, full figure spread out before her and Senna even lifted her rear in an obedient gesture, presenting herself for her daughter’s rival and the only other person under the roof that evening. Korra was sleeping just a few rooms down, and as Senna felt that cock squeeze against her entrance, the wet tip swiping back and forth over her folds, she looked back over her shoulder and gave a hurried whisper.

“We...We have to be quiet.” She warned Asami, as if she was even remotely in charge that evening. “We can’t...Korra can’t see…”

Asami just smirked. Senna would be in for some surprises that evening.

“I promise.” She lied blatantly, and drew her hands down the older woman’s back. Her fingers bent in and she drew long scratch marks down both sides; sudden white lines appearing in the otherwise dark skin before slowly fading back to their original tone. When Asami pushed forward the bed squeaked under their weight, and Senna almost instantly broke the rule of being quiet as she was penetrated by Asami’s unexpected cock. Her head was left swimming and she threw her face down into the sheets, bunching them up around her face to prevent suddenly crying out. Asami just grinned, and as she felt that older woman’s tight slit wrap around her cock, she delivered a sudden, hard slap against the round sculpt of her ass.

“Tighter than you look.” She whispered, still pretending as if she didn’t want Korra to wake up. “I love fucking older women. They always surprise me, and they’re always grateful for the fuck.”

That much was entirely true, and Asami’s hips pushed forward as she dwelled on the thought. The Sato girl and her cock had already enjoyed more than her fair share of older women, and Senna was little more than the most recent conquest of women more than twice her age. Whether it was Firelord Izumi’s visit when she stayed at her father’s mansion or the first time she met Tenzin’s sister Kya; Asami Sato had a way of bewitching women far too old for her. Cum splattered on Izumi’s glasses and Kya’s ass had cinched down tight around her cock, and those were both thrilling memories for the Sato girl to enjoy. Now she had a new memory to relish; the night she had fucked Korra’s mother just two doors down from her.

Fucked her like a bitch in heat.

Asami was ruthless from the second her member was wrapped around by Senna’s pussy; her hips flashing forward hard and fast and slapping against her rear. The Sato girl’s toolbelt swung with every press of her hips and her goggles remained perfectly perched on her forehead, the perfect picture of a thick-cocked engineer fucking an old bitch desperate for her cock. The warm tightness of Senna’s pussy was a wonderful delight about her shaft and she could hear the older woman murmuring with every single press; desperately wailng and trying to muffle her voice against the bed, eager to hide her voice so as to not wake up her daughter. It was a pointless exercise considering what Asami had planned, but she didn’t know that just yet.

Asami’s thrusts were hard and powerful, and for a moment she had even considered cumming right then and there. She held back; however, knowing that her first load of the evening would be copious and heavy. A load that she couldn’t waste merely on Senna’s pussy. The older woman was left gasping and looking around in confusion as Asami’s cock suddenly pulled free, and she gazed up at the mechanic as Asami stepped off of the bed, moving a hand out to grab Senna’s wrist.

“Come.” She demanded, pulling at the older woman. Her cock was still hard and throbbing; glistening with Senna’s nectar and never having looked more enticing. Senna almost dropped to her knees to instantly start sucking it once more, and she would’ve done so had Asami not made it clear they were going for a walk. “Let’s go. This way.”

Senna was moving with trembling knees as she was led naked through her own home, her throat tightening more upon each and every step. She would’ve told Asami no long ago if she had the state of mind to do so; she would’ve pulled the Sato girl back and told her that they stayed in bed or they didn’t fuck at all. After all, she was the older woman in the situation, the true adult of the household that evening. Instead she just stumbled behind Asami, fuck-addled and confused, until suddenly her breath caught in her throat.

“N...No no, no...no, Asa-” She fell quiet, her voice shutting down as Asami pulled the door to Korra’s bed open. The Sato girl pulled Senna inside despite the older woman’s protests, leading her naked frame to just a few feet before that of her sleeping daughter. Korra was dozing peacefully, sleeping without a blanket that “warm” evening in the Southern Water Tribe. Dressed in a simple white tank top and a pair of casual shorts the Avatar looked as pretty as ever; her dark skinned features turned to a content smile, a smile that had likely tasted Mako’s lips last before falling asleep.

She’d be tasting a lot more soon.

Asami grinned as she turned towards Senna, and a stern hand moved up, pushing the older woman’s shoulder and ushering her down to her knees. At that point Senna’s mind was racing and her senses were reeling; going along with Asami through a mixture of not wanting to make a scene to wake up Korra, and a throbbing arousal that had overtaken her. She dropped silently down to her knees right at the edge of Korra’s bed; mere inches from where the Avatar’s face was resting. And there, where it would be the first thing Korra saw were she to open her eyes, Asami stuffed her cock inside the Avatar’s mother’s mouth once more.

It tasted even more delightful to Senna that time, with the flavor of her own nectar across it. Her cheeks were burning in shame as she slurped down to the base of Asami’s shaft once more, and though she tried desperately to avoid it her eyes kept lingering to the corner of her vision, where she could once again see her beloved Korra dozing so peacefully. It only made the shameful blush intensify, which in turn thrilled her with even more heat. Asami’s hand didn’t need to pull at her hair for long and soon the girl’s palms both rested on her hips, right above her tool belt as she stared down at the slut sucking her off.

“That’s it. Good whore.” Asami whispered; each tender word sounding far, far louder to Senna than it really was. Each time Asami spoke it made the older woman flinch and look over at Korra, making sure that her beloved daughter hadn’t suddenly woken up to see her mother’s shame. She was trembling, tense, and terrified as Asami spoke out once more, her voice like a honeyed venom that only made the older woman more wet. “But let’s show her what a real slut you are.”

Senna was utterly helpless as Asami pulled her up by her hair, fingers once more growing tight within her locks. She yanked the fuller frame of the older woman up, and nudged her forward to not so gently suggest that she work her way onto the bed. Senna was frozen for a moment before she started to comply, realizing that the Sato girl had her over a barrel. If she fought and resisted she would’ve surely woken Korra up, and the very most she could hope for in that moment would be to get the entire, excited moment over with before her daughter rose. Asami drug her into an intimate position; forcing the older woman to slip right overtop of Korra, balancing herself delicately with one knee on either side of Korra’s shoulders, and her elbows lowered to near the girl’s calves. Shamefully she was straddling her daughter completely nude; her sex still wet from arousal and her spit still smeared across her cheeks. An utterly disgraceful display of a parent looming naked over her daughter, but one that made Asami purr.

“Perfect.” She whispered, before advancing herself towards the edge of the bed. At long last her hand dipped into her tool belt and she pulled out a pair of surprises; two sets of handcuffs that she was quick in applying. They were thick iron cuffs of Equalist design that the young woman used to quickly drop against Senna’s wrists, shackling the older woman, but not to herself. While a cuff hung from each of Senna’s wrists it locked her down to Korra’s body, for Asami had cruelly lifted each of Korra’s legs and allowed the other cuff to drop around her ankle. She was a graceful woman with the hands of a surgeon, and by the very end of it all Senna was shackled to her daughter’s ankles without Korra waking up. Asami just smirked, and gazed at the lewd display before her as her hands moved up to her toolbelt at last.

“Since we wouldn’t want her waking up...just yet.” Asami finally spoke, and stripped the heavy piece of leather away, letting it rest quietly on the floor as she drew herself up onto the bed. Korra was a deep sleeper and she continued to slumber even with her mother’s exposed slit inches above her face, and even as Asami slinked onto the bed and pulled herself up to the head of it. Senna was tense and trembling; heavy chains connecting her wrists to her daughter’s ankles, further restricting her motion from fear of waking her up. When Asami finally took a place behind Senna once more the slap of her cock against the older woman’s folds filled the air, and with a grin Asami finally pushed herself inside anew.

Senna wanted to desperately moan, but fear overtook her as she looked at Korra’s sleeping body underneath her. She couldn’t let Korra see her like this! She couldn’t let her see her mother being fucked like a brazen whore, chained and trapped and enslaved to her friend’s length! But by the same token she couldn’t possibly deny Asami, and just how wonderful that dominant meat felt inside of her.

Asami smirked as she started to thrust, her motions slow enough so she didn’t risk waking Korra but still deep enough to leave Senna practically paralyzed by the thrusting. The older woman’s fingers drew tight in the covers as Asami continued to push into her, each thrust moving down to her core and striking about as deep as she could go. Asami’s smirk was wide, her sack swinging just inches above Korra’s nose, and every press of her cock into the woman’s slit squirting a bit of her nectar on her daughter’s face.

Her revenge for all Korra had done was almost complete.

The next few moments were thunderously intense for Senna, and despite her shame she felt herself stricken by two orgasms in rapid, powerful succession. The first was a tense moment that left her back arching as she drove her head into the blanket to bite against the fabric, and as she squeezed and gripped around Asami she very nearly gave herself up with a moan. As luck had it she managed to endure...at least until the second orgasm struck her. Asami was so wonderfully thick and pushing so very deep that it drove Senna to the brink of bliss, and the older woman couldn’t stop herself from suddenly squirting against the cock that filled her. The burst of her nectar was like a streak of honesty that splashed against Korra’s face, and Senna had nobody to blame but herself as she inadvertently woke her daughter.

She knew it was coming; she knew Korra had to have jerked herself away from the squirt. Shame was still flooding Senna’s face and Asami just kept thrusting, her cock pushing deeper now and even faster since she noticed Korra starting to wake. When Korra’s voice filled the room, sounding confused, scared, and bewildered, it sent a shiver down Senna that rocked to her very core.

“...w..what’s going...Mom?!” She sounded shocked, and when she tried to swing her legs away to get up, it only managed to pull against Senna’s arms. It caused a natural reaction that forced Senna to suddenly fall against her daughter, her breasts to Korra’s stomach and her face to the young woman’s lap. As the chains connecting them jingled Korra was left suddenly gasping under her mother’s weight, the older woman’s pussy closer to her daughter’s face than ever as that thick, pale cock continued to spread it. Senna didn’t respond; her cheeks far too red and filled with shame, and Korra herself was left speechless in the moment. Thankfully, Asami still had plenty to say.

“Your Mom’s a real slut, Korra.” She announced with a grin, and her thrusting became faster and deeper. A hard smack on Senna’s ass pushed her lap down even closer to Korra’s face, now a mere inch or so from the tip of the Avatar’s nose. Asami just laughed as she pushed faster and faster, until finally she felt herself reach her peak. She had been waiting for this moment; waiting for the chance for Korra to be trapped underneath them, with nowhere to go and absolutely nowhere to hide. Her revenge was now, and Asami was going to savor it. “Just watch, I’ll prove it to you!”

The so called hero of Republic City was forced to watch as Asami started to cum; her sack swinging and her shaft throbbing as she started to fill Senna’s slit. Asami groaned and threw her head back as she came, pumping load after load into Korra’s mother’s hole and shuddering in delight from the feel. Just like she suspected, it was quite the copious load, and from her vantage point it wasn’t long before she could see drops of cum falling to Korra’s tinted cheeks from above. Tiny marks of white, fresh from her mother’s pussy, painting along the Avatar’s pretty features. The same cheeks Mako kissed, the same mouth that spoke against her father’s defense at his trial.

Asami shuddered; fulfilled both sexually and viscerally as her revenge had finally begun. When her cock pulled free of Senna’s slit the trembling mother of the Avatar couldn’t help but twitch, her pussy instantly releasing a batch of creamy white cum to her daughter’s face. Senna trembled as she felt it, and practically sobbed her daughter’s name as Asami shoved two fingers inside of her, helping the process along.

“Korra, Korra...I’m sorry…” She whimpered, gripping the sheets as Asami scooped even more cum out, slapping it against the Avatar’s face. “It’s...she’s just so...it’s so good, I…”

She had no real explanation; at least none that could possibly justify what she had done. As Korra was left laying there, staring up at her mother’s cum-filled pussy, she had no other option but to gasp as that cream fell against her face. Asami’s fingers worked back and forth over her stunned features, and only when she was finally done showcasing just how much she had filled Senna up did the Sato girl speak up once more.

“I’m not nearly done with you, Korra. Or you, Senna.” Asami hissed, standing up as she offered a slap to Senna’s ass once more. The naked woman walked around to the foot of the bed, back to where Senna and Korra remained chained. With a swing of her leg she mounted the edge and drew herself near, her hands moving to push at Senna’s shoulders in a dominant and powerful fashion. “You two sluts have a long night!”

“Asami, why are you d-mnnnf!” Korra’s voice was cut off by the sudden presence of her mother’s cum-filled hole squeezed against her mouth. She cried out and struggled to break free but was left utterly unable to defend herself; her legs connected to her mother’s wrists and her mouth now pressed tight with her slit. To fight back against Asami meant risking hurting her mother, and so she had no option but to let the naked woman rest against her face while Asami prepared her next wicked step.

“Every reason I have is obvious, you slut.” Asami hissed, and after forcing the blushing Senna onto her daughter’s face, finally made the older woman lift her daughter’s legs. Senna was shameful as she did so, wrapping her fingers about Korra’s calves and doing just as she was told. With Korra’s gasping and struggling mouth being filled with the leaked cream from her slit, she could do little to possibly stop the madness that had overtaken them. She felt guilty for all she had done, but in the same breath excitement coiled through her every time she felt Korra’s tongue inadvertently batter against her folds. Asami’s voice filled the air anew, just as her hands went for the edge of Korra’s shorts. “You took my family. Took my boyfriend. Now, you two are going to give me something new.”

Korra’s shorts pulled up to reveal a lovely shaven slit; likely a surprise she had planned for Mako at some point. Because of the shackles she couldn’t pull them entirely free of the Avatar, so instead Asami simply pulled them to the woman’s knees and let them stretch out between her legs. The meaty weight of Asami’s cock; already hard once more, slapped against the top of Korra’s pussy and Asami simply let it rest there. She let Korra feel just how big she was, trembling under the touch just as she gasped under her mother’s cum-filled hole.

“How is it, Senna?” Asami taunted the older woman, so lewdly holding up her daughter’s legs in preparation of getting fucked. “Does she eat her Mommy’s pussy to your liking?”

Senna was blushing brighter, deeper, and the older woman averted her eyes. Despite the arousal lacing through her body and despite her goosebumps of excitement, the rational part of the older woman still wanted to resist. She wanted to reject Asami’s words, to reject her, but she knew all too well that such a feat was difficult at the very best.

“Answer me, slut.” Asami hissed, and leaned forward as she gazed at Senna. She took the older woman’s hair in a fist and pulled her close, snaking a probing, sloppy kiss as she rubbed her cock back and forth on Korra’s lips. Finally she lined her length up to Korra’s pussy, and just as the Avatar gave a struggling whimper Asami spoke up once more. “Tell her how much you like it, or I fuck her ass instead.”

Senna nodded in understanding and determination, and whimpered as she let her hands tighten about Korra’s ankles. When her voice filled the room it was laced with an excited shame, and she deeply hoped that Korra could hear the guilt in her voice over the excitement. She was wet...achingly so, but thankfully the cum that filled her so completely would hide from Korra just how thrilled she was at the turn of events.

“Y...You’re good at eating Mommy out, Korra…” She trembled, her eyes searching Asami for approval. The Sato girl gave a cruel smirk, just as she started to push herself inside of the young woman. Senna’s voice trembled out again, and she watched as the same cock that had just claimed her now pushed inside her daughter; a woman tighter, more independent, and perhaps fiercely independent enough to resist Asami. Perhaps. “...you’re making...Mommy’s pussy feel...feel good…”

Asami just grinned and rolled her eyes, before finally beginning to fuck the Avatar.

 

The noises that Korra made, especially when muffled by her mother’s cum-filled hole, were delicious to the Sato girl. From the very first push into the Avatar’s pussy Asami was absolutely certain that she had made the right decision; her plan to fuck Korra and her mother coming fully to fruition. Korra had put up just as little fight as her mother and now the woman was wrapped around Asami’s cock, milking at it with every press of Asami’s hips and whimpering into an incestous slit above her. Asami thrilled as her hands stretched out, scratching her nails down the inside of Korra’s thighs before suddenly bringing inward to grab a tight, fierce clutch at her ass. The sound of wet slapping noises echoed in the room, and with every passing second more and more pleasure filled Asami’s senses.

But there was more to that night; so much more. Her plan wasn’t just to fuck Korra and her mother, as delicious as that was. Sure, she could’ve left right afterwards, the remnants of her cum within a pair of dark-skinned pussies, but Asami had much grander plans for her revenge upon Korra. As the Avatar whimpered in her cock-stuffed state it only forged a wider and wider smile on Asami’s sultry lips, and a wicked glint shone in her eye. Korra had no idea just what she was in store for, and Asami savored the moments before she told her. It was too good a secret to reveal just yet; for now she wanted to drink of the Avatar’s pleasures, to fuck her long and deep and to watch the naked Senna squirm around on her daughter’s face. It was all too much to enjoy in one swift gulp. Like a fine wine, it had to be sipped throughout the evening.

Korra was a sensitive fuck, and Asami briefly found herself wondering if Mako had enjoyed the Avatar’s pussy while he had the chance. Those chances were all gone by now, and the boy that had turned his back to Asami would wake up in the morning single all over again. Korra was hers now, just as Senna was, and by morning that would be very abundantly clear in so very many ways. Asami grinned wide as she continued to thrust, and when she felt Korra’s pussy tighten around her cock she finally gestured for Senna to slither off of her daughter’s face.

“Back up, slut.” She hissed, grinning wide. “I know you love having her eat your pussy, but I want to look in her eyes. I want to see Avatar Korra how she truly is from now on.”

Senna’s cheeks burned shamefully as she nodded to Asami, and slipped backwards so her pussy lifted off of Korra’s face. The action drew Korra’s legs up higher from the shackles connecting her to her mother’s wrists, but even more delightful came the sight of Korra’s features. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were dark, her mouth clearly smeared with Asami’s cum. Dripped and sucked straight from her mother’s hole, it was clear that the Avatar had indeed been a hungry little bitch in her prone state. As she looked up at Asami now, her mother’s lap just against the top of her head, Korra was left utterly speechless. She should’ve been furious, and she should’ve drawn on her power as the avatar in that moment. Breath of fire, or a gust of air, or even a pulse of earth to drop the ceiling on the Sato girl. None of that desire was within her though, and instead Korra just trembled as Asami loomed ever-closer while still fucking her long, hard, and deep.

“I’m going to cum in you, Korra.” Asami whispered, leaning in close enough to smell Senna’s pussy off of her daughter’s lips. When her breath slipped out it was even more teasing and threatening, but it was a promise that left both Korra and Senna blushing and shuddering in its reveal. “...and just like your mother, you’re going to have my children.”

“A...Asami no! You...You can’t, you’re...why are you doing this!?” Korra finally wailed, though it was clearly difficult for her to concentrate. Her pussy ached around the thick cock still steadily claiming her, and she looked a true sloppy mess of cum-marked beauty. Her cheeks were dark and her slit was wet, and that was all the assurance Asami needed that Korra didn’t mind the announcement nearly as much as she claimed. “I thought we were friends!”

“You stole Mako!” Asami announced with perfectly timed, powerful thrust. It slammed hard within Korra, her cock squeezing against the very deepest of the Avatar’s walls. Another thrust came with every sin she could list. “You refused to protect my father! You come to my city and you make everything a mess!”

Korra was left staggered and panting after every last, hard thrust. She could’ve disputed Asami, she could’ve claimed that none of those things were her fault. But in the heat of the moment, with Senna’s flavor still on her tongue and Asami’s cock nearly striking her womb, Korra could only whimper in acceptance of her punishment. Asami just purred, and with a few harder thrusts finally started to drive herself to completion.

“But you’ll give me a new family! Both of you!” Asami hissed out, sweat lining her brow and her typically demure features twisting to something furious and primal. She clenched her teeth and slammed into Korra faster and faster, forcing Senna to simply kneel by and watch as her slutty daughter was claimed like the bitch she had been born to be. “And you’ll do it again...and again...and again!” The final cry of the angry Sato girl came with her sudden orgasm; her member twitching and her cock beginning to spasm. A steady throb brought forth her load, and she offered it to Korra in much the same way Senna had enjoyed it. Rush after rush of warm, thick cream came to flood Korra’s pussy, sending the Avatar to wail and gasp as she rested flat on the bed in which she grew up. Asami bred her long and deep and left her cock inside for some time, only pulling it out once she had collected her thoughts and pulled her hair back into place.

Korra’s pussy leaked cream, drizzling down across her folds, and Asami could clearly see from Senna’s response that the woman wanted to drop her head. She wanted to treat Korra the same way Korra had treated her; drinking up all that thick, white seed and swallowing it greedily down. Asami held her at bay for the moment; though, pointing squarely at Senna’s nose as she growled another command.

“Stay, bitch.” She ordered, and pointed to Korra’s shackled ankles. “Keep her legs up. I like her like that.”

“Y-Yes...Asami…” Senna whispered, her loyalty revealed as she blushed deep and ashamed. She gazed down at Korra and whimpered a pathetic apology, though not for a second did she relent in her orders. She held her arms up despite the strain, keeping Korra’s legs wide and spread as much as she could with her shorts caught between her knees. Cum continued to drizzle from Asami’s slit, rolling down to the mattress below. A wasted treat, but there would certainly be others.

Asami had moved back to her toolbelt, for the final surprise that she had hidden within it. The Sato girl gave a grunt as she stripped off her goggles and pulled free a small notebook; one covered in the scribbling of an engineer and a scientist. Even in the dim light there were symbols Korra could define; marks of the Water Tribes and symbols important to the Avatar. As Asami drew near again she held up the notebook, speaking up once more as she slinked onto the bed.

“You see this?” She asked, and allowed the booklet to slap down onto Korra’s chest. With trembling hands the Avatar unfolded it, and as she read Asami continued to speak. “Amon had my father requisition research on what the Avatar could do. One thing his researchers found was a waterbending technique, one used a long time ago to protect women during the coldest of years.”

“This...this hasn’t been...been used in centuries, Asami…” Korra whimpered as she read it, a sinking feeling falling into her stomach. She knew exactly what she held; specific motions and gestures for an old, old art. “You can’t...possibly think…”

“You’ve been trained by the great living waterbender in the world, Korra.” Asami spoke up and brought her knees to the bed, just by Korra’s head. Her long, stiffening member hung across Korra’s face and she dropped an arm around Senna’s shoulders, bringing the older woman against her. Holding Korra’s naked mother and dangling her cock above the Avatar’s face, the Sato girl looked every bit the presence of authority. It was with a cruel smile that she gazed at Korra, and whispered in a confident, dominant tone. “You’re going to perform the ritual on yourself. And your mother.”

“Korra?” Senna was getting a little worried, even with Asami’s arm around her. She looked up to the woman that had fucked and bred them both down to her daughter, and the entire time she kept holding Korra’s legs up. Her throat tightened as she pressed the question, a tinge of hesitation still in her voice. “...what is it, Korra?”

“It’s...a rite of rapid pregnancy.” Korra whispered at last, looking up to her mother. The gaze was upside down and she had to stare past Senna’s naked breasts, but she knew that was a sight she’d have to get used to soon. She and her mother, it seemed, would soon be used specifically for the Sato girl’s breeding delight. “One week instead of nine months. Healthy...full delivery.”

“You two bitches will give me new babies every week.” Asami announced with a smirk, and dismissively let her cock lower, slapping down to Korra’s face. She left a streak of cum smear across Korra’s face from her brow to her lips, and turned her back on the pair as she walked towards the nearby window. Korra and Senna were left trembling and tense; both woman exposed and raw as the mother and daughter watched their new owner drift to the window. As Asami’s beautiful, slender figure leaned forward to gaze out at the distant tundra of the Southern Water Tribe, the Sato girl’s voice filled the room once more, sending both Korra and Senna shivering down to their very core.

“Two pregnant whores, always at my service.” Asami hissed, her member striking to life once more at the mere thought. “See, Korra? We don’t have to be enemies.”

They truly didn’t. Just so long as Asami was in charge, and the Avatar knew her place. A place of constant breeding, submission, and slutification. From then on she and her beloved mother belonged to Asami Sato, and this time, nothing would take from the CEO of Future Industries what was hers.

Asami turned on a heel and gazed at mother and daughter once more, a slow smirk spreading over her lips. In the morning Korra had some ritual waterbending to do, but for the rest of the evening? She was on her back and bound at the ankles, and Asami still had more revenge to extract.

The sound of submissive delight filled Korra’s home throughout the evening, as both mother and daughter, fully bred, fell completely under Asami Sato’s sway.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta admit, I love rollin' around in the dirt with a nice, nasty story like this one. :D Hope you had fun rollin' around in it with me!
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
